


Очки на лбу ищущего

by ponchippoi



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Don't drink and fly, F/F, Fluff, M/M, sagaru is a smartass in disguise, sougo is a sweetheart in disguise
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchippoi/pseuds/ponchippoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередная аушка, в которой Шинпачи теряет туфли и парик, Сого теряет топор, а Сагару - всякий стыд и страх.<br/>Или история о том, почему нельзя доверять Аямэ жеребьевку костюмов на Хэллоуин.<br/>Или о том, что для годного косплея важно не только внешнее сходство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очки на лбу ищущего

Сагару стучится как можно тише, но Шинпачи все равно едва не втыкает себе карандаш в глаз.

– Чувак, – доносится из-за двери, – мы уже собрались. Может, Аямэ тебе поможет?

Шинпачи смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале, на поехавшую линию подводки, обреченно вздыхает, в который раз проклиная свою жизнь.

– Только она. Не вздумай запустить сюда Окиту.

Аямэ ловко проскальзывает в приоткрытую дверь, укоризненно цокает языком, увидев лицо Шинпачи, и ставит на край ванны объемную косметичку.

– Ну, Дороти, – говорит она, похрустывая пальцами, – закрой глаза.

Шинпачи послушно зажмуривается, начиная обратный отсчет от тысячи, чтобы не разбить лбом раковину.

***

Когда Аямэ начинает красить ему глаза, ему сложнее следовать ее приказу не вертеться. Искусственный мех на ее перчатках щекочет нос, но почесаться она тоже не разрешает, поэтому Шинпачи начинает делать то, что ему остается – ныть.

– Аямэ, почему именно я должен быть Дороти, а ты – Львом? Почему я всегда оказываюсь в платье и парике?

– Как карта легла, так и идем, – Аямэ сосредоточенно прищуривается, из-за чего ее взгляд, и без того непривычный из-за желтых линз с узкими зрачками, становится жутковатым. Шинпачи обреченно закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к возне за дверью, – наверное, эти два придурка сидят под ней, подслушивают и уже начали пить. Аямэ вертит его голову туда-сюда, держа кончиками пальцев за подбородок, и удовлетворенно улыбается.

– Ну вот, Шинпачи. Смотри, какая из тебя милая Дороти. Ты выглядишь даже лучше меня.

Шинпачи снова смотрит в зеркало и видит только накрашенную и до жути уставшую версию себя в парике. Он криво улыбается, и отражение становится каким-то гротескным.

– Очень сомнительный комплимент, Аямэ. Если бы отец меня увидел, он бы засомневался, что платит за образование инженера, а не за содержание хостесс из плохого гей-клуба.

– И отлучил бы от семьи, знаю-знаю, – Аямэ похлопывает его по плечу. – Перестань беспокоиться за продолжение рода, время веселиться.

– У физиков какие-то стремные понятия о веселье, – с кислой рожей отвечает Шинпачи, открывая дверь. Конечно, Сагару и Окита сидят на полу, Сагару вскидывает руки и показывает Шинпачи большой палец. Окита пялится на его ноги и тыкает пальцем в коленку.

– Какого хрена? – чуть не взвизгивает Шинпачи, отскакивая к кровати. На ней лежит коробка с туфлями – два последних гвоздя в крышку его гроба. Окита ухмыляется.

– Отличные чулки, Шимура. Ты и ноги побрил, я смотрю.

– Просто заткнись, Окита. Хотя бы сегодня.

Шинпачи вытаскивает туфли из коробки и с выражением мученика, бредущего на крест, надевает их. Сагару поддерживает его под локоть, пока Шинпачи пытается ходить по комнате, чтобы привыкнуть.

– Где ты нашел туфли своего размера? – спрашивает Сагару. Солома с его воротника падает на пол, и Шинпачи клятвенно обещает себе повесить на Сагару всю уборку на ближайший месяц. Или до Рождества.

– У меня не такая уж и большая нога, – с ненавистью шепчет он. Окита, его персональная Голгофа, все еще посмеивается, сидя полу, не сводя с него глаз. Шинпачи кажется, что из-за этого у него сползают чулки.

– А ты брил ноги, или Аямэ тебя заставила все выдернуть?

Шинпачи показывает ему средний палец, отказываясь вспоминать об унижении восковой депиляции. Иногда он действительно перестает понимать, во что превратилась его жизнь. Окита встает с пола, отряхивает брюки, и Шинпачи хочет швырнуть туфлю ему каблуком в лоб.

– Окита, где твой костюм?

Окита оглядывает себя и разводит руками.

– Мое чувство прекрасного не позволило мне облепиться фольгой. Я буду брать характером, – он подходит ближе, сгребает руки Шинпачи в свои и делает страдальческие глаза. – Дороти-Дороти, нет у меня сердца, что же мне делать, не жениться мне на девушке, которую я любил.

– Сердца у тебя и вправду нет, – язвит Аямэ из ванной. Окита продолжает завывать, все дальше вторгаясь в личное пространство Шинпачи.

– Отдай мне свое сердце, Дороти, или я его вырежу.

Сагару ржет, рассыпая солому по кровати, Окита смотрит на Шинпачи печальными глазами бешеной собаки, Аямэ чихает в ванной. Шинпачи выдергивает руки из хватки, подавляя порыв наступить Оките каблуком на ногу.

– Отъебись, Окита, – тот только ухмыляется, наблюдая, как Шинпачи наклоняется, чтобы подтянуть чулки. Шинпачи ненавидяще смотрит на него снизу вверх и замечает последнюю деталь костюма. Мысли о том, что надо построить огромного человекоподобного робота и взорвать к чертям этот кампус, становятся отчетливыми, мозг начинает рисовать схему двигателя с наибольшим коэффициентом полезности.

– Окита, откуда у тебя топор? – спрашивает Шинпачи очень спокойно. Окита кладет пальцы на рукоять и постукивает по ней, незаметно отступая на шаг.

– Взял в углу пожарной безопасности, – отвечает он. Шинпачи смотрит на Сагару, который жмется поближе к Аямэ, вышедшей из ванной.

– И вы, два долбоклюя, знали об этом?

Сагару пожимает плечами, Аямэ разводит руками.

– Ты же знаешь, если ему что в голову взбредет, то это и топором не вырубишь.

Шинпачи сосредотачивается на том, как запихнуть в робота больше огневой мощи при меньших затратах. Это позволяет ему не разбить лоб об руку и не испортить макияж, над которым так долго и старательно корпела Аямэ. Он одергивает подол платья и поворачивается к Оките.

– К завтрашнему утру сраный топор должен быть на своем месте. 

Окита хмурится, а потом снова улыбается своей жутковатой улыбкой, от которой встают волосы дыбом – ну, не на ногах, разве что – и сползают чулки.

– Дороти-Дороти, – мягко говорит он, – если ты будешь такой сукой, тебе никогда не победить злобную ведьму Запада.

Сагару хрюкает от сдерживаемого смеха, Аямэ шлепает его по плечу, хихикая в кулак. В системе самоуничтожения робота должно присутствовать что-то, равное взрыву ядерной бомбы.

***

До дома братства, устроившего у себя вечеринку на Хэллоуин, идти сравнительно недалеко, если, конечно, ветер не задирает тебе платье, а каблуки не придают грациозность Русалочки, впервые выползшей на берег. Сагару и Аямэ периодически поддерживают Шинпачи за локти, когда гравитация грозит взять свое, а Окита только отпускает красочные комментарии. Окита сам, как гравитация, – бессердечная сука.

– Аямэ, – спрашивает Сагару, – тебе не холодно?

Аямэ обводит рукой искусственную шерсть на своем костюме.

– Как сам думаешь. Мне уже жарко становится.

– Смотри, чтобы кто-нибудь не подумал то же самое и не решил помочь тебе остыть, - отзывается Окита. Аямэ улыбается ему в ответ.

– Следи за своим топором, дружочек, – ласково говорит она. Окита перемещается ближе к Сагару.

– Надо было брать сказку о Красной Шапочке. Шимура уже льдом покрылся.

– Какой ты заботливый, – огрызается Шинпачи. Сагару пихает его локтем в бок.

– Это он просто хочет нарядиться Волком, Шинпачи. Дровосек из него явно хуевый, а так он хотя бы может помечтать о перспективе лечь с тобой в одну кровать.

– Я ему сам брюхо вскрою тогда, – Шинпачи сердито цокает каблуками. Думать об оружии массового поражения уже не помогает. Окита делает обиженное лицо. Сагару гогочет, глядя на него.

– Дороти-Дороти, тебе не получить шляпу Летучих Обезьян, если ты будешь такой стервой. Ты обидела даже нашего бессердечного друга.

– Шимура, если хочешь, я срублю вон тот дорожный знак, и мы насадим на него Страшилу. У меня еще есть топор.

– Мозгов у тебя нет, а не сердца. 

– Шинпачи, не беги, сломаешь каблук!

– Собьешься с тропинки, и тебя съест большой и страшный Серый Волк!

– Мы не эту историю делали, Ямадзаки.

– Сборище долбоебов, – бормочет Шинпачи, стирая из головы все схемы и оставляя только воображаемую белую доску с надписью «Что я должен сделать на этот Хэллоуин».

В список он вносит только один пункт: упиться так, чтобы не стыдно было проснуться в Техасе.

***

Вечеринка на День всех святых ничем не отличается от всех остальных университетских гулянок, кроме попыток склепать костюмы из подручных материалов. Все остальные составляющие: паршивая музыка, паршивый, еще незаконный для многих алкоголь, толпа людей, заставляющих ощущать себя словно посреди перекрестка в мегаполисе – на своих местах. Юность идет своим чередом, изрекает Окита, со всеми своими прелестями. На слове «прелести» он недвусмысленно косится на декольте костюма Аямэ, а потом оттягивает ворот платья у Шинпачи.

– О, носки в лифчике, прямо ностальгия по старшеклассницам, – он театрально утирает слезу.

Шинпачи размышляет, насколько мужественным будет залепить ему пощечину, но на входе в дом братства им раздают штрафные стаканчики с пуншем, и Шинпачи возвращается к мысленной белой доске. Сагару машет кому-то в толпе, рассыпая солому и отшучиваясь от выкриков, что ее курить нельзя. Аямэ и Окита меряются, что острее – накладные когти или топор, так что Шинпачи просто начинает пить, высматривая ближайшее место, где можно будет налить еще. И еще. Разбавленное пойло жжется в желудке, Шинпачи пытается думать о нем, как о плохом, но единственно доступном сейчас топливе.

– Если бы я намешал такое, меня бы профессор в чан с кислотой бросил, – объявляет Сагару, смешно морща лицо. Аямэ принюхивается к стакану и делает вид, будто пытается отрыгнуть комочек шерсти. Или целого льва. Окита забирает у нее стакан и выпивает залпом.

– Неженки, – объявляет он. – Литература быстро научила бы вас пить все, что горит.

– Моя специальность предостерегает меня от этого, – Сагару выдыхает и делает глоток. Помотав головой, он отдает стакан Оките, но Шинпачи перехватывает его. Сагару смеется, а потом замечает кого-то в толпе и вопит, перекрывая шум музыки. Шинпачи смотрит на приближающегося к ним парня с прической, похожей на гнездо, и хочет провалиться сквозь землю. Он мог бы постучать каблучками, но боится упасть. Вечер еще только начался.

– Йо, Сагару, – Гинтоки лениво ерошит свою светлую кучерявую шевелюру. Он вообще весь как персонификация лени. – Если ты хотел косплеить меня, то выбрал не тот цвет.

– Это группа Волшебника из страны Оз, чувак, – Сагару указывает на них, – даже ты не настолько увяз в комиксах, чтоб не знать классики.

Гинтоки обводит ленивым взглядом Сого, стряхивающего несуществующие пылинки с футболки, Аямэ, без конца поправляющую волосы, и останавливается на Шинпачи. Брови Гинтоки медленно ползут вверх, и Шинпачи счел бы это за комплимент, не сползай у него чулки.

– Отличные носочки, Шинпачи, – говорит Гинтоки наконец. – А ноги ты брил?

Окита кладет руку на топор и начинает насвистывать что-то похожее на «Где-то за радугой». Гинтоки переключается обратно на Аямэ.

– Значит, Трусливый Лев? Как тебе местное зелье храбрости?

– В недостаточном количестве, – отвечает Аямэ, накручивая гриву на палец. – Хочешь побыть моим Озом и поискать со мной еще?

Гинтоки ухмыляется, и Аямэ, уцепившись за его руку – «Ох, Гинтоки, я так боюсь затеряться в толпе» – уходит с ним. Окита закатывает глаза, Сагару только смеется, потом оглядывается и спрашивает:

– Эй, а где Шинпачи?

– Постучал каблучками? – предполагает Окита, прокладывая путь к столу с выпивкой. Сагару идет за ним, вертя головой.

– Главное, чтоб его не унес какой-нибудь Летучий Обезьян, – немного обеспокоенно вздыхает он. – Аямэ знает свое дело в гриме, но алкоголь – лучший гример на все времена.

Окита застывает с бутылкой пива, поднесенной к губам, словно до него только сейчас доходит, в каком виде Шинпачи разгуливает по дому, полному стремительно пьянеющих студентов. Он почти хочет предложить пойти на поиски, как на его запястье защелкиваются наручники.

– Окита Сого, не припомню, чтоб ты достиг совершеннолетия, – говорит Нобумэ, приподнимая фуражку и громко щелкая жвачкой.

***

Костюм Нобумэ отличается от обычных костюмов полицейского для девушек хотя бы тем, что на ней брюки, а не юбка, похожая на пояс. Еще ее рубашка застегнута, а тяжесть наручников на запястье Сого намекает на то, что они не бутафорские. Она держит пальцы на рукояти дубинки, и Сого уже почти инстинктивно хочет положить руку на обух топора, когда понимает, что его нет.

Он представляет, как Шимура превратится в злобную ведьму Запада, когда узнает, что он умудрился проебать топор среди вечеринки, и не может сдержать улыбки. 

– Имаи, ты что, ограбила копа? – произносит он весело, все-таки делая глоток из бутылки. Нобумэ скучающе отстегивает наручники и крутит их на пальце.

– Было бы веселее, если б так, – говорит она, – но мне дядя подогнал. Сказал, если начнется кипиш, могу прикинуться веником.

– Заботливый капитан Сасаки, – Сого кривится при воспоминании о дядюшке Нобумэ. Она копирует выражение его лица и смотрит на Сагару.

– Что у вас тут, мышь в стоге сена?

– Он Железный Дровосек, – отвечает Сагару, все еще пытаясь высмотреть Шимуру в толпе. Осознав тщетность своих попыток, он забирает у Сого бутылку и основательно к ней прикладывается. Сого решает не требовать ее назад.

– Ты бы хоть фольгой обклеился. Я могла бы сделать тебе отличную шапочку. А потом, – Нобумэ мечтательно ухмыляется, – можно было бы дружно превратить тебя в рождественскую индюшку.

– Скорее, в праздничного гуся, – изрекает Сагару.

Перепалка затягивается и тонет в шуме музыки, броуновское движение толпы увлекает их за собой по дому, подкидывая новые источники алкоголя и новые темы для взаимных унижений. Сого отдает должное Сагару – на то, чтоб чесать языком, мозгов ему хватает. Они втроем почти орут, чтоб услышать друг друга, а потом Сого как-то выпадает из жизни среди мешанины знакомых лиц и пестрых костюмов. Он помнит, что мельком видел Аямэ, стоящую с Гинтоки и еще одним парнем с курса кучерявого – на том был цилиндр и накладная борода. Непонятно, как Линкольн соотносится с Хэллоуином, но вышло почти похоже, если бы из-под цилиндра не было видно очень длинных волос. Кажется, в тот момент пропала Нобумэ, а Сагару слился, когда увидел кого-то из знакомых Шимуры со старшего курса. 

В общем и целом, в данный момент Сого стоит на улице, бездумно наблюдая за тем, как на газоне кто-то целуется, кого-то пытаются столкнуть в бассейн, а кто-то совсем нелирично блюет в кустах. Сого отмахивается от всплывающих в голове разбросанных строк чьих-то стихотворений, посмеиваясь над фразой о том, что написанное пером не вырубить топором. 

Мимо него пробегает Супермен без плаща, а за ним с криками бежит нечто, похожее на Тинкербелл. Сого думает, надо отдать должное старанию юной девы: казалось бы, эту юбку нельзя было сделать короче. Мимо, едва не врезавшись в Тинкербелл, выносят оборотня, который роняет свои лапы-перчатки, а его самого роняют в бассейн.

Сого подбирает перчатки и, оттолкнувшись от стены, медленно идет, чтобы их отдать незадачливому владельцу – ну, может, швырнуть ему в лицо – когда замечает у дерева неподалеку от бассейна знакомое платье. Не только платье, но и его владельца. Шимура сидит на какой-то красной тряпке, привалившись спиной к стволу, замечает его и машет рукой, одновременно успевая прикладываться к бутылке виски.

– Эй, Дровосек, – весело кричит он, – почему у тебя такие большие руки?

Сого мимоходом кидает перчатки в бассейн. У Шимуры пропал парик и одна туфля, а еще он проглатывает гласные звуки не хуже содержимого бутылки. Сого садится рядом с ним, наблюдая, как он делает еще один глоток.

– Сарутоби тебя прибьет завтра, – сообщает Сого. Шимура издает звук, который должен быть похож на презрительное фырканье, но переходит в икоту. – Когда ты успел так нажраться?

– Стыд – двигатель опьянения, – объясняет Шимура, – а еще один двигатель опьянения – мой добрый друг Джим. Познакомьтесь, Джим – Окита, Окита – Джим.

Шимура машет бутылкой и дергает красную тряпку под собой.

– Это что, плащ Супермена?

– Ага. Он сказал, что я должен быть Красной Шапочкой, и хотел спасти меня от неверной дорожки, но тут пришла Тинкербелл и вломила ему. Кажется, – Шимура хмурится, – он так и не понял, что я парень. Как там остальные?

– Сарутоби пошла познавать храбрость, – Сого забирает у Шимуры бутылку и отшвыривает ее подальше. Шимура недовольно что-то бормочет, а потом смеется, когда кто-то начинает пьяно ругаться. – Ямадзаки имел все шансы быть арестованным, а потом затерялся с тем парнем с твоего факультета, который несмешно шутит и вечно носит солнцезащитные очки.

– У Сагару всегда есть шанс быть арестованным, – замечает Шимура. – Мозгов ему это не прибавляет.

 

– Да и тебе, Дороти, в таком состоянии лучше не летать на обезьянах.

Шимура только смеется, потом обнаруживает, что его добрый друг Джим почил смертью храбрых, и печально вздыхает. Сого очень любопытно, что вообще происходит в его растрепанной истеричной голове. Шимура вдруг с просветленным видом хлопает себя по коленкам и приказным тоном говорит:

– Закрой глаза! И не шевелись!

– Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься дарить мне свой первый поцелуй, – Сого наблюдает, приоткрыв один глаз, как Шимура достает что-то из кармана платья. Острие иглы царапает кожу, ладонь Шимуры хлопает его по груди. Сого открывает глаза и видит пришпиленное на футболку маленькое красное сердце.

– Вот теперь какой-нибудь волшебник точно должен расчехлить для меня свой воздушный шар, – заявляет Шимура. Сого ощупывает брошь и с ухмылкой смотрит на Шимуру.

– Это поинтереснее первого поцелуя. Свое сердце мне отдаешь, Дороти?

Шимура икает.

– Просил – получи.

– Сам сделал?

– Ага, - Шимура зевает. – Хорошие люди вечно раздают свои сердца мудакам, вроде тебя.

– А как насчет первого поцелуя?

– Прости, чувак, товара нет в наличии. Как насчет второго?

Сого отпускает брошь. Шимура смотрит на него с улыбкой, словно говорит вполне серьезные вещи.

– Так, Дороти, – Сого встает, – пора стучать каблучками в общагу.

Шимура вытягивает ноги в чулках и разводит руками. Сого смотрит на единственную выжившую туфлю и присаживается на корточки.

– Ты мне по гроб будешь должен за это, – говорит он, когда Шимура, глупо хихикая, забирается ему на спину, бормоча что-то про сухопутных обезьян. Держать его под коленями неудобно, ткань платья скользит по коже, сам Шимура не сидит спокойно, то тычется макушкой ему в затылок, то начинает размахивать ногами. В конце концов он добивается того, что вторая туфля слетает с него, Шимура заливисто смеется, упершись лбом в плечо Сого.

– Сарутоби тебя завтра прикончит, – Сого не может сдержать улыбки. Не только из-за картин разъяренной Аямэ, но и из-за того, что пьяный Шимура оказывается не таким занудным, как можно было бы ожидать.

– Если сама вспомнит, – бормочет Шимура, шумно вздыхая, и начинает напевать: – Еду на Сером Волке в далекие края…

\- Это другая сказка, Шимура, – напоминает ему Сого. Шимуру это, кажется, не переубеждает.

***

Сого стряхивает с себя Шимуру у порога общаги, потому что тащить его по лестнице слишком тяжело и опасно для жизни – из-за Шимуры они и так несколько раз чуть не упали по дороге. Сого думает, что их спасло только то, что он не дружил сегодня вечером с Джимом так тесно, как Шимура, который поднимается по лестнице, обтирая стены и бормоча что-то про их текстуру или температуру – не разобрать, вряд ли он сам понимает, что несет. Дверь в комнату оказывается незаперта, на счастье Шимуры, который отдал ключи Ямадзаки. Плохо лишь то, что у Ямадзаки оказалось недостаточно мозгов, чтоб закрыть эту самую дверь перед уходом.

Шимура умудряется сам зайти в комнату и рухнуть на кровать, разминувшись затылком со стеной лишь в пару сантиметров. Его попытки стянуть с себя чулки напоминают Сого попытки жука, упавшего на спину, перевернуться - беспорядочное шевеление конечностями без видимого результата. Шимура бессильно раскидывает руки и вытягивает ноги, шумно выдыхая.

– Эта задачка не для меня, – выдает он и приподнимает голову. – Протянешь руку помощи?

Сого подходит и стягивает с него чулок, проводит рукой от ступни до колена, до подола платья. Шимура фыркает, как от щекотки, и резко садится.

– Лучше я сам, – он отпихивает его руку. Сого садится на пол рядом с кроватью.

– Если я чего и ожидал от этого вечера, так явно не того, что передо мной будет раздеваться пьяный мужик в бабьих тряпках, – говорит он, наблюдая за движения Шимуры. – Она все-таки тебя не просто побрить их заставила.

– Я не знаю, зачем я согласился, – Шимура закидывает второй чулок куда-то в угол комнаты. – По мне теперь хоть платки пускай, как в рекламах.

– И как далеко тянутся эти изменения?

Шимура смотрит на него тяжелым, темным взглядом.

– Долбаный филолог. Хочешь залезть ко мне под юбку и посмотреть?

– Когда ты пьяный, ты как будто совершенно другой человек, Шимура, – мягко произносит Сого.

Шимура лишь отмахивается и пытается дотянуться до молнии. Сого пересаживается на кровать и расстегивает молнию на платье и застежку лифчика – Аямэ знает толк в извращениях, а еще его обвиняет во всех смертных грехах. Шимура оборачивается и смотрит на него большими печальными оленьими глазами – если, конечно, представить себе вхламину пьяного оленя. Сого невольно сглатывает, и ему кажется, что этот звук эхом разносится по комнате вместе с зачем-то нарастающим сердцебиением.

– Что опять? – спрашивает он. Шимура поводит плечами и стягивает платье через голову, швыряя его на пол.

– Все еще не согласен на второй поцелуй? – спрашивает он, пытаясь улыбаться, и от взгляда бухого оленя уже совсем не по себе. Сого встает с кровати и дергает одеяло.

– Шимура, я слишком мало выпил, чтоб наутро смутно помнить, сколько было вторых поцелуев и куда пропали мои штаны.

– То есть, пытаться отсосать по пьяни мне тоже не стоит? – словно уточняет Шимура. Сого не знает, смеяться ему с этого или бежать, как можно дальше. Он заматывает Шимуру в одеяло и снимает с него очки, чудом выжившие сегодня.

– С тобой весело, когда ты трезвый, – говорит он. – Если утром ты не сможешь мне в глаза смотреть, оно того не стоит.

– А если смогу? – спрашивает Шимура, заваливаясь на бок. Сого ложится на кровать Ямадзаки и отвечает:

– Вот утром мы тогда об этом и поговорим.

Шимура ворочается и бормочет что-то вроде: «Спокойной ночи, Сого». Возможно, ему послышалось. Сого отцепляет плюшевую брошь с футболки и засыпает, сжимая ее в руке.

***

Утро встречает его запахом кофе. Сого открывает глаза, видит перед собой Шинпачи, который держит стаканчик на вынос, стоя над кроватью, словно не решаясь разбудить, и выглядит крайне смущенным. Сого садится, берет у него из рук кофе, отпивает и издает удовлетворенный вздох. Шинпачи выглядит удивительно бодрым для того, кто вчера дружил с бурбоном и черт знает еще с чем до этого.

– Вот всегда бы так по утрам, – говорит он с усмешкой. Шинпачи присаживается на край кровати.

– Я все помню, – сообщает он, и настроение резко падает. – Нам надо бы поговорить, но случился форс-мажор. Съездишь со мной в полицейский участок?

Сого удивленно смотрит на него. Шинпачи морщит лицо.

– Сагару как-то умудрился ввязаться в историю. Опять.

– Каждая пьянка заканчивается одним и тем же: Сагару в участке, потому что изображает новые ворота на пути пьяных баранов, – Сого отставляет кофе и встает. – На этот раз он тоже пошел с самой бухой компанией и пытался их остановить от вандализма?

– Пытались вломиться в цветочный магазин. Сагару уверяет, что на него ничего не сваливают, так что нужно просто за ним приехать… И что ты делаешь, Сого?

Сого держится за полурасстёгнутый ремень, и от его ухмылки Шинпачи не по себе.

– Собираюсь в душ сходить. Одолжи мне чего-нибудь надеть.

Шинпачи избегает его взгляда, пока пытается найти одежду, но из-за этого видит его голый торс. Он почти жалеет, что не поехал один, пока не замечает царапину на груди.

– Это что? – спрашивает он. Сого берет его ладонь и прикладывает пальцы к царапине. Шинпачи поднимает глаза, и лицо у Сого, хоть и по-прежнему ухмыляющееся, выглядит как-то... мягко.

– Это ты вчера подарила мне свое сердце, Дороти, – отвечает он и смеется. Шинпачи толкает его в грудь, и Сого, все еще смеясь, уходит в ванную. Он останавливается в дверях, когда Шинпачи говорит:

– Про вчерашнее. Мне показалось или, ну… – он делает какие-то непонятные жесты, и Сого складывает руки на груди, наблюдая за ним с интересом. – Сого, ну я не так хорош со словами, как ты!

– Когда ты угрожаешь нам всем болезненной смертью через оружие массового поражения, выходит довольно поэтично, – не соглашается Сого. Шинпачи еще раз взмахивает руками, случайно швыряя футболку ему в лицо.

– Извини. В общем, ладно. Ты сказал, если я утром смогу посмотреть тебе в глаза, то мы поговорим. Вот я смотрю, – он указывает на себя. Сого не может больше сдерживаться и начинает смеяться. – Да что опять?

Сого качает головой.

– Со словами ты явно не дружишь. Но, кажется, теперь мне придется делать это за тебя.

Он кричит из ванной прежде, чем включить воду:

– Живые сердца имеют привычку кровоточить, Шинпачи!

Шинпачи трет лицо руками, отказываясь верить в происходящее. Красное сердце на кровати Ямадзаки выглядит так же нахально, как и его новоиспеченный владелец.

***

Аямэ открывает дверь, только когда Сого уже собирается ударить ногой, точнее, приоткрывает и высовывает голову.

– Чего вам надо в такую рань?

– Ключи от машины, – просто говорит Сого. Аямэ смотрит на них и спрашивает:

– Опять Сагару?

Получив кивок от Шинпачи, она вздыхает, прикрывает дверь и возвращается с ключами. Вручив их Сого, он хмыкает, видя брошь на его груди, которую он нацепил на рубашку, позаимствованную у Шинпачи. Шинпачи вспыхивает, Сого невозмутимо смотрит на Аямэ в ответ.

– Хорошо прошел вечер? – мурлычет Аямэ, улыбаясь Шинпачи. Тот лишь устало вздыхает.

– Это не то, что ты подумала...

– К сожалению, – добавляет Сого. – Но я надеюсь, что однажды это будет именно это.

Шинпачи разглядывает стены, словно на них написан ответ на вопрос, за что ему все это. Аямэ прищуривается и собирается выдать очередную колкость, когда Сого ухмыляется и говорит:

– Знакомая рубашка, Аямэ.

Аямэ смотрит вниз, Шинпачи тоже, и неловкую тишину нарушает голос из-за двери, которая распахивается, являя миру Нобумэ в трусиках и фуражке. Сого притягивает к себе Шинпачи и закрывает ему глаза рукой. Нобумэ лениво почесывает ребра под грудью, кладет подбородок на плечо Аямэ и спрашивает:

– Долго ты еще, Аямэ?

Сого оттаскивает Шинпачи, не убирая руки, и выкрикивает с лестницы:

– Босоногая тварь! – он хохочет и добавляет: – Поздравляю, трусливый Лев!

Нобумэ вопросительно смотрит на Аямэ, но та лишь захлопывает дверь.

***

– Парень, – говорит Хиджиката, закуривая очередную сигарету, – езжай домой.

– Не могу, – отвечает Сагару, взмахивая руками. Из его воротника сиротливо торчит последняя соломинка, а к ней привязан какой-то цветок – наследие вчерашнего вечера в магазине. – Жду, когда мой сосед приедет.

– Знаешь, ты порядочно достал уже. Весь участок по тебе отслеживает университетские вечеринки.

– Но я же не виноват в том, что некоторым нужны дополнительные тормоза, – резонно замечает Сагару. - К тому же, Вы будто сами не были в университете. После пьянок те, кто не идут трахаться или не валяются в отключке, должны выместить лишнюю энергию.

– Да ну? А я уж начал думать, что ты специально ищешь неприятностей, чтоб потом торчать тут со мной и раздражать, пока я пытаюсь побыть в одиночестве.

– Вы и так часто ходите на перекуры. Вероятно, Вам не во что больше сублимировать свою энергию.

Хиджиката смотрит на него долгим, тяжелым взглядом, но Сагару только невинно улыбается.

– Засранец, – говорит Хиджиката. – В следующий раз пришью тебе соучастие.

– Ложные обвинения это подсудное дело, сэр.

– Сталкерство тоже.

– Я за Вами не следил. Я просто наблюдательный. Я, знаете ли, на химическом факультете, – Сагару снова начинает махать руками и тараторить, – и внимание там очень важно. Кстати, про химию, Вы же знаете, что вы помрете, если продолжите так много курить?

– Я знаю, что мне хочется насильно заставить тебя замолчать, – ворчит Хиджиката. Сагару смеется.

– Мне не нравятся пустые угрозы. Хотите воплотить их в жизнь, скажем, послезавтра вечером?

Хиджиката роняет сигарету, пока Сагару вытаскивает телефон. Удивительно, как он не потерял его за вчерашнюю ночь. Кто-то сигналит, заезжая на парковку, из машины высовывается парень в очках и кричит имя Сагару очень недовольным голосом. Сагару смущенно потирает шею.

– Мамочка зла на меня, – сообщает он. Хиджиката хмыкает. – Ну так, хотите спасти будущего Менделеева от кутузки и бросить курить? Совместить приятное с полезным, так сказать?

***

– Это не тот мужик, от которого мы постоянно тебя забираем после попоек? – спрашивает Сого, разворачивая машину. Сагару издает утвердительное мычание, что-то тыкая в телефоне. – Мозгов у тебя и вправду не прибавилось, Ямадзаки.

– Сого, ты не в курсе, что ли? – говорит Сагару, отрываясь от мобильника. – Суть книжки была в том, что у всех персонажей уже было то, что они искали. Лев был смелым, ему только надо было себя перебороть, Дороти всегда могла вернуться домой, а у Страшилы были мозги, поэтому, – он машет перед лицом Шинпачи телефоном, – я хитро и гениально заполучил себе свиданку. А вы двое, разобрались со своим сексуальным напряжением? Нашел в себе сердце, жестянка?

Сого смотрит на Шинпачи, который закрывает рукой лицо, и отвечает:

– Если мы выкинем его на шоссе, он точно сдохнет под колесами чьей-нибудь машины, Шинпачи. Я жму педаль, ты открываешь дверь.

– О-хо-хо, – Сагару выставляет ладонь, – дай пять, Шинпачи.

Шинпачи поднимает голову, словно что-то вспоминает.

– Касательно планов убить Сагару. Сого, где твой топор?

Сого хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, в какой момент вечера он перестал ощущать тяжесть на поясе. Сагару хохочет с заднего сидения.

– О, это было прекрасно. Сейчас я вам расскажу, как эти долбоебы вломились в цветочный.

Шинпачи почти прожигает взглядом дыру в виске Сого, пока тот внезапно решает уделить все свое внимание правилам дорожного движения.


End file.
